1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security locking means and theft deterrent for pad locks and hasps. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a high security hasp that prevents bolt cutter and similar cutting tool access to the shackle of a padlock or combination lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pad lock hasps are devices that are utilized to span a gap between hingeable doors or between a door and a doorway jamb for the purposes of providing a physical connection that prevents the door from opening once the door has been closed and the hasp has been engaged. These are locking or access denial devices that prevent unwanted entry to individuals without a key or combination to unlock and unshackle the padlock from the hasp. Common locations for these devices include residential and commercial doorways, tractor trailer rear doors and on smaller installations on devices such as safes and lock boxes.
Hasps generally comprise of a padlock shackle hoop, which is located on a first surface and provides a closed, U-shaped securement location for the shackle of a padlock. Located on an adjacent surface, such as the door jamb or door itself, is a hingeable arm that provides a means to accept the hoop through a shackle hoop engagement hole. Once engaged, a padlock is fitted through the hoop to lock the arm into position, preventing the hingeable arm from disengaging the hoop, and therefore preventing the two surfaces (a door surface and an adjacent surface) from moving relative to one another. In this way, two doors can be locked into position together or a door can be locked against an adjoining jamb. Removal of the padlock requires a key access or combination, which allows the shackle to be released and subsequent disengagement from the hasp hoop.
The common problem relating to these devices is the inherent access to the locking means, and those that would attempt to destroy or otherwise circumvent the key access or number combination access. Specifically, the shackle of the padlock is exposed in many common hasps, which allows a thief or intruder to physically cut the shackle along its length using a number of tools that provide a mechanical advantage. Bolt cutters, hacksaws and similar cutting devices easily defeat a padlock shackle, even one made of hardened material that resists tampering. The present invention is a device that shrouds the exposed regions of a padlock shackle, wherein the shroud is provided along the distal end of the hingeable arm of the hasp. The shrouds are located in close proximity to the shackle, while extending around a majority of its exposed surface area to eliminate access to tools that would otherwise defeat the shackle when installed.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that describe padlock shackle protection devices and hasps having tamper deterrent elements. These devices have similar structural and design elements for the purposes of preventing unauthorized access to a padlock shackle, with varying levels of protection and means for accomplishing that end. While effective devices and being particularly suited for their given requirements, these devices fail to disclose the elements of the present invention. The present security hasp provides complete coverable of a padlock shackle, fulfilling a need in the art yet to be disclosed or capitalized on.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,783 to Poe is a device that discloses a tamper proof hasp device for use with a padlock incorporating a U-shaped and pivotable shackle. A first and second hasp plates are formed at one end with an opening for receipt of a shackle pivot leg. Guard plates projecting from the hasps plates restrict access to the attached shackle with tools such as bolt cutter, hacksaw and similar devices. The Poe device provides a shackle guard for a padlock with guards comprising upstanding and downward projecting outer surfaces, blocking direct access to the padlock shackle. The shackle is adapted to fit through both hasp plates, while the guards are shaped in such a way that the periphery access to the shackle is limited. The design of this shackle guard is significantly different from the present invention, which provides upstanding guards around a significant portion thereof, wherein the shackle must be attached within the enclosed boundary to prevent tampering or tool access.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,845 also to Poe further describes a shackle guard for a conventional padlock that is attachable to the open shackle prior to being secured into a closed, locked position. The device comprises a protector cover having an outer wall, and inward engagement clips that connect between the lock shackle when in an open configuration and access within its open, inverted U-shape is available. Once in a locked position, the shackle guard engagement clips are secured to the shackle, while its outer protector cover shrouds the padlock and shackle from visualization or tampering. A keeper wire is attached to the guard to maintain its position along a wall surface when not in use. The '845 Poe device is a novel shackle guard that works in conjunction with an open shackle, wherein its connection is achieved when the shackle an open position and secure when in a locked position. The guards are not part of an assembly that is attachable to a wall or part of a hasp, but rather is an independent shroud that may be attached to the padlock in any location.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,102 to Lindblom discloses a guard for protecting the shackle of a padlock comprising a U-shaped member having plate limbs, wherein the shackle is placed between the limbs. The limbs are two upstanding members that provide shrouds on opposing sides of a padlock shackle, preventing tampering or access thereto. The upstanding members require the padlock to be oriented perpendicularly from a wall surface, wherein the members shroud the fore and aft sides of the shackle while in a locked position. The present invention provides a hasp having a shackle guard wherein the orientation of the padlock may be parallel to the wall surface, and access is limited to the shackle length to prevent tampering. Its structure is sufficiently differentiated from the Lindblom device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,907 to Eberly is another device that describes a protective device for padlocks that is adapted to interlock coordinating members to protect the padlock parts from unauthorized release or tampering with a cutting tool. A recess between interlocking members receives the shackle of a padlock in a similar fashion as the Lindblom device, wherein the fore and aft faces of the shackle are shrouded. The Eberly device, however, is adapted for providing a hasp having a hingeable arm comprising one of two elements that comprise the protective shroud. The structure and construction of the device differs in elements from the present invention, wherein a hasp having a three-sided shroud is provided for protecting a padlock hasp when positioned between the padlock and the hasp ring.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,057 to Maurer describes an apparatus for protecting a bolt of a lock from being cut, comprising a hasp and cross members, the cross member having a bulkhead or protective wall to prevent access to the bolt. The hasp is engaged by the padlock bolt, which is shrouded by the protective wall. While providing a hingeable hasp and protection for a padlock shank, the Maurer device fails to provide sufficient coverage therearound to prevent access with a bolt cutter or similar cutting tool. The hasp is located along the periphery or open section of the protective wall, allowing the lock to be rotated into a position that would reveal a section of its shank. The present invention provides a protective shroud that encloses a padlock shank from all side and prevents access thereto.
The preceding prior art devices are disclosed for the purposes of differentiating the present invention from the devices currently available to the public. These devices are considered the most relevant to the present disclose, and it is submitted that these devices are substantially divergent in design and structural elements. Consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing security hasp devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.